The 13th International Cancer Congress will be held in Seattle, Washington, U.S.A. on September 8-15, 1982 and is organized under the auspices of the UICC. The U.S.A. is host to the Congress, which will be sponsored locally by the Hutchinson Comprehensive Cancer Center. All meeting activities of the Congress will take place at the Seattle Convention Center, located a mile and a half from the center of the city and connected by monorail. The objectives of the 13th International Cancer Congress will be to: (1) disseminate current knowledge of cancer, its prevention, early detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care with special emphasis on the multidisciplinary approach to the cancer problem; (2) disseminate current knowledge in the basic and clinical findings in cancer research; and (3) conduct public and professional cancer educational programs for professional, allied health personnel and for volunteer cancer agency participants. All programs will attempt to review new developments in cancer and participants will be encouraged to direct themselves to transfer this knowledge to all target groups in an atmosphere of friendly interaction, constructive criticism and international collaboration with good rapport. The general format of the program will be comprised of the following elements: 1) Pre-Congress Symposium; 2) Round Tables; 3) Proffered Paper Sessions; 4) Poster Sessions; 5) Special Symposia; 6) Postgraduate Courses; 7) Scientific Films; 8) Exhibits -- Scientific and Commercial; 9) Special Congress Lectures.